Did You Like It?
by moeexyz
Summary: Post iThink They Kissed . "Yeah" Carly began, "Did you, you know...like it?" Seddie. ONESHOT.


**A/N - So I just watched iThink They Kissed on YouTube and I noticed that Sam and Freddie never got to answer Carly's question and that kind of drove my shipper mind wild. So here's what blossomed from the greatest line Carly has ever given.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Oh and I don't own iCarly or any of the characters.**

**---**

**Did You Like It?**

_"And was it fun?" Carly asked casually although there really wasn't anything casual about the question._

_"Fun?" Sam questioned._

_"Yeah" Carly began, "I mean, did you guys, you know...like it?"_

_Freddie turned to look at Sam a little unsure of what to say. She didn't seem so sure either. Before wither of them could answer Carly's question Spencer burst in the door saving them from what may have been the embarrassing truth._

---

Sam and Freddie sat alone in the iCarly studio as they waited for Carly to come up with their snacks. It had been hours since Mrs Benson had burst in when she realized her _Freddie-senses_ were tingling and freed the three of them. Now Freddie and Sam sat in silence, waiting for their friend to join them.

Freddie was drumming his fingers against the laptop in boredom and Sam seemed to be getting more annoyed with every sound his fingernails made, although he didn't seem to notice.

"Could you stop that Fredward!" She commanded more then asked.

"Would it hurt to say please?" He asked.

"Yes!" She shot back at him. He rolled his eyes before joining her on the other bean bag.

"So...?" He began awkwardly.

"You never answered Carly's question" Sam pointed out.

"What question?" Freddie asked.

"Did you like it?" Same repeated Carly' earlier words. An awkward silence filled the room.

"You know that question was for both of us" Freddie stated.

"So what's your answer?" Sam questioned him.

"What's yours?" He retorted.

"I asked first" She said stubbornly.

"Yeah well..." Freddie thought for a way to get out of it. "Rock, paper, scissors?" He suggested nervously.

"Just answer the question Freddie" Sam demanded angrily.

"Why don't you answer it?" He asked her.

"Because I asked first!" She repeated, louder this time.

"So? I asked second!" He told her stubbornly.

"I thought none of us were keeping secrets from each other anymore" Sam reminded him.

"We're not."

"So tell me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I...." Freddie trailed off.

Sam leaned back and gave out a long unsatisfied grunt. Why did he have to be so damn frustrating? Freddie mumbled something but she couldn't understand what it was.

"What did you say?"

Freddie looked at her hesitantly. She could tell there was something he really wanted to tell her but he had no clue how to put it to words. For a smart bpy he really was rather stupid. "I liked it" He told her quietly.

"Oh" Sam said simply. True, she wanted to know what his answer was, she just never expected that that would be his answer. Now she just didn't know how to react.

"Well, did you?" Freddie asked awkwardly.

Their eyes met for a few seconds before Sam looked away. "Maybe I enjoyed it more then I expected to" Sam said avoiding his gaze entirely. Even though she was avoiding looking at him all together she could still tell that a small smile had crept up on his face.

"So, we both liked it" He stated.

"I guess" Sam mumbled.

"What does that mean then?" He asked. She finally turned to look at him and their eyes met once again. For that single moment they both understood perfectly well what it meant.

---

Carly whistled some chirpy tune that she had stuck in her head all day as she walked up the stairs with two bowls of chips in her hand. One for her and Freddie and one for Sam. She walked up to the door of the studio ready to laugh about the craziness of the day with her friends when she noticed the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

Sam had her arms wrapped around Freddie's neck while he held her waist and the two were tangled in a passionate make-out session. They were doing it, _again!_ Behind her back, _again!_ It became clear to Carly now that maybe the kiss wasn't just a kiss. Maybe it meant more then she could ever understand, and that's why they didn't tell her. Because Sam and Freddie wanted each other more then anyone in the world, they just needed Carly to help them realize it. So she went back downstairs and left her two best friends in peace because she understood now that there was no stopping Sam and Freddie.

---

**A/N - Hope you liked it. Wans't as good as I hoped it would be.**


End file.
